nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Rehistoryed
This is a sequel and remake of Nicktoons: Time Traveles. But instead of the regular characters being around, this time, it stars their future kids/clones. The regular Nicktoons/Guest stars are all growned up (except for Sherman) and special guest stars from Mystery Science Theater 3000. Playable Characters Major Playable Characters Darry Fenton - son of Danny Phantom Tommy Turner and Tammy Turner (with Poof and Sparky) - childrens of Timmy Turner Spongetron - Spongebob's robotic clone created by Jimmy Neutron 9 years ago. Nathan - son of Jason and Nia. Who is a huge fan of the Nicktoons. Minors Playable Characters Junior (real name: Spongebob Squarepants Jr.) - Spongebob's and Sandy's 5-year-old yougenst son. Yuki Fenton - Danny's and Sam 12-year-old daughter. Unlike her father or brother, she's not half-ghost. Twitchy Squarepants - Spongebob's and Sandy's 11-year-old son. He is the oldest child of Spongebob and Sandy. Crash Squarepants - Spongebob's and Sandy's 10-year-old son. He like to do dangerous skateboard stunts. Kida- daughter of Tak, and is 6 years old. She is a Shaman in training and can summon juju magic. Memiline - Emmet's and Madeline's Lego daughter. Baby Cop - Good/Bad Cop's and Emily's 6-year-old human son. Mr. Peabody Sherman Pink Panther - A silent yet smart panther who help the kids on whatever mission they are on. Felix the Cat - A black cat with a magic bag of tricks,and also helps the the kids on a mission. Joel Robinson - Sent to space by a mad scientist to space and forced to watch terrible B-movies with his robot friends Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo,have now escaped space and have crash landed on earth and struck a deal with the Nicktoons to do stuff with the kids and join their adventures. Crow T. Robot - Built by Joel,he is a wisecracking robot and ridicules poor quality B-movies. Tom Servo - Also built by Joel,he is more mature than Crow,and is a red puppet with a gumball machine for a head. Stages (AKA Time Zones) 528 B.C. - Acient Romes 1654 B.C. - Acient Egypt 160,000,000 B.C. - Jurassic Era 1117 - Feudal Japan 1246 - Medevil England 1484 - Aztec 1735 - Pirates 1853 - Wild West 1942 - World War II 2979 - The Future Bosses The Lion (Ancient Romes) The Spinx (alive) and the dead mummies (receinerated) (Ancient Egypt) Giant T-Rex (Jurassic Era) King Kenny (ruler of Japan, and Kenny's evil ancestor) (Feudal Japan) Planktonomar (Medievil England) The Sun Belt (alive) (Aztec) Davy Jones (Pirates) Old one-eyed Sean (Wild West) Evil General (World War II) The Evil Syndicate (Calamitous, Crocker, and Plankton) (The Future) Other Characters (NPC) Spongebob Squarepants - He is now married to Sandy. And he is also the new manager of the Krusty Krab. Frankie - He is the co-team captain of Nicktoons HQ. Jason - He is now married to Nia and is the father of Nathan. Nia - She is now married to Jason and is the mother of Nathan. Jimmy Neutron - Commander of the Nicktoons HQ and the co-creator of SpongeTron. Max - Jimmy's future son and the creator of SpongeTron. Danny Phantom/Fenton - He now works at Axiom and NASA. Timmy Turner - The father of Tammy and Tommy. He is now married to Tootie. He is the owner of the wishing company. Tak - He is the Shaman and king of Pupununu. And he is the father of Kida and now he is married to Jeera. Feliciano - He makes an appeareance growned up. And is now the ruler of Anime World. Ludwig - He is now the co-captain of Anime World. Honda Kiku - He helps Feliciano and Ludwig control how Anime World goes. Good/Bad Cop - He is still married to Emily Jones and is the father of Baby Cop. Emily Jones - She is still married to Good/Bad Cop and is the mother of Baby Cop. Emmet - He is still married to Madeline Williams. And he is the father of Memeline. Madeline Williams - She is still married to Emmet and she is the mother of Memeline. ALF - An alien from the planet Melmac and is still friends with the Nicktoons. Garfield - ALF's best friend and is a lasana loving cat. The Evil Syndicate - They are the most common and oldest enemies of the Nicktoons. But now it is only consisting Prof. Calamitous, Denzel Corcker, and Plankton. Prof. Calamitous is still the leader, but with a robotic appearence. Denzel Crocker is now muscular. And Plankton still wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula. SpongeTron 911 - He is one of SpongeTron's clones and the head of the Police Force. Luciano - He is still arch-nemisis with Feliciano and the Nicktoons. He is always foiled by Darry and his team whenever he's solo or working with the Syndicate. Buster Squarepants - He is the oldest son of Spongebob. at age 13. He is nothing like his siblings. He is anti-social and rarely speaks to anyone, but still cares for the family's safety. He has much to his embaressment, especially his father's laugh. Java - Originally a robot squirrel servant to Danny, until she got turned into a living female robot by Plankton. And she is now Plankton's and Karen's daughter, but sometimes helps SpongeTron and the team, since he has a crush on her. Category:NICKTOONS